captaintsubasafandomcom-20200223-history
Sao Paulo FC
|the disambiguation page|Sao Paulo (disambiguation)}} サンパウロFC |image= Sao Paulo FC (DT).png |nationality=Brazilian |other_names=FC Brancos |first_appearance= }} (サンパウロFC, San Pauro FC) is the pro football club from the city of Sao Paulo, a team in the Campeonato Brasileiro Serie A ''which has as stadium the Cícero-Pompeu-de-Toledo Stadium. History Prior to Battle of World Youth One year after Tsubasa's admission to the '''Sao Paulo' Club Youth Section, he had a intense training with Roberto Hongo. A year later, a 17-year-old Tsubasa was accepted as regular midfielder for the Brazilian football league team, and was assisted by his sempai Radunga who had a transfer contract with Deportivo de La Coruna immediately after the Rio League championship finals. So, Tsubasa was helped to become Radunga's replacement as the pivot gamemaker, and Radunga changed to a back midfielder support. Battle of World Youth arc Soccer Cyborg Santana's Chapter The match that will decide the champion of the Brazil National Championship is between Sao Paulo FC and CR Flamengo. Sao Paulo quickly open the score with Tsubasa's Overhead Kick. As soon as the match resumes, Santana begins to dribble on his own. He easily gets past Tsubasa with his Santana Turn and then scores with a superior technique compare to Tsubasa's, the Rolling Overhead Kick. Just before the end of the first half, Tsubasa attempts to use the Santana Turn to gets past its own creator, but Santana defends with a counter overhead. Despite this, Flamengo quickly lose the ball, allowing Tsubasa to score an additional goal with his new technique, the Flying Drive Shot. As Flamengo returns to their waiting room, Santana says if everyone wants to win, just give him the ball in the second half. His teammates don't take that very well, however, and refuse to pass to him. This doesn't turn out well, as Sao Paulo easily take the ball and Tsubasa achieves his hat-trick by kicking the repelled ball after Flamengo keeper deflects his grounder shot done with the left leg. Flamengo's coach decides to put Leo in after that. With the help of Leo, Santana manages to equalize, again with superior techniques - a No Trap Flying Drive Shot from farther away and a Golden Eagle Shot done with the left leg. Santana does not smile even though he achieved hat-trick, and this makes Tsubasa say he will teach Santana that football is enjoyable. Santana takes the ball from Sao Paulo, but sends it to Tsubasa after that, wanting Tsubasa to do what he just said. They have an overhead duel in the air after Tsubasa's Heel Lift. Santana is able to push back Tsubasa, but the latter manages to do a backpass before touching the ground, and then has the ball returned to him. Santana tries a tackle, but Tsubasa falls and it is judged as a foul. Sao Paulo is awarded a free kick. Tsubasa does a Flying Drive Shot, but Santana perfectly traps it. He then says it's his turn to teach Tsubasa the severity of football. Once again, Santana starts dribbling forward, but this time with power. As Santana's teammates finally follow him, Santana humiliates Tsubasa by making a through pass from kicking the ball at the latter's tackle. Sao Paulo is forced to make a foul, and from the awarded free kick, Santana manages to trick most of Sao Paulo's players with a Golden Eagle Shot. Tsubasa blocks the shot, but Santana immediately rushes towards the repelled ball and shoots right in front of Tsubasa, destroying the three misangas representing his three wishes on his wrist. The ball hits the crossbar, and Santana jumps for an overhead, but Tsubasa defends with a Face Block, then does a pass forward. The ball is returned to Tsubasa, and Santana goes after him. Santana does a shoulder charge, making Tsubasa fall, however Tsubasa makes the ball spin right at that moment, therefore the ball goes back to him again. Tsubasa does a backpass to Leandro who immediately shoots, but Santana clears it. However, Tsubasa jumps and shoots at the cleared ball, scoring the winning goal. Etymology Sao Paulo is known as Sao Pas FC in the Captain Tsubasa J anime, and Brancos in the Captain Tsubasa (2001 anime). Uniform Manga Battle of World Youth *'Home:' White shirt with red and black parallel stripes on the chest, white collar with red collar stripes, white shorts with and red and black stripes and white socks with red and black stripe on top. This uniform resembles the one worn by Sao Paulo in the 1993 Intercontinental Cup and in the 1993 season in real life. * Away: A red and black horizontal striped shirt. Shorts and socks are similar from the Home colors. Only seen in a manga panel from Battle of World Youth saga. * Keeper: Pink shirt with black shoulders and black collar, black shorts and white socks. Road to 2002 *'Home:' White shirt with red and black parallel stripes on the chest, white collar with red-white-black collar stripes and sleeve borders , white shorts with and red and black stripes and white socks with red and black stripe on top. The goalkeeper uniform is a red shirt with white collar with red-white-black collar stripes, black shorts and white socks. This uniform resembles the one worn in the 1999 and 2000 seasons in real life. Anime Captain Tsubasa J (1994 TV series) *'Home:' Due to authoral rights, like many club teams, Sao Paulo was renamed as Sao Pas and their uniforms based on the 1993 version lack the Sao Paulo FC logo. Also, the shorts have only one red stripe. *'Keeper:' Blue shirt with black shoulders and black collar, black shorts and white socks. Road to 2002 anime *'Home:' Sao Paulo was renamed as FC Brancos and its symbol and uniforms were changed. The players wear a white uniform with red and black parallel stripes to a white uniform with two dark blue twin chevrons on the chest and red accents. *'Keeper:' Red shirt with white collar and white sleeve stripes, blue shorts and white socks. Results 'Rio League' *''match'' ○ Sao Paulo FC 4 - 3 SC Corinthians ● 'Brazil national championship' *''Final'' ○ Sao Paulo FC 4 - 3 CR Flamengo ● 'Campeonato Brasileiro Serie A' *○ Sao Paulo FC 5 - 1 SE Palmeiras ● Squad 'Former players' 'Main Squad' Status unknown Other appearances 'KLab's games' Sao Paulo is introduced with extra players for filling in the gaps of a full 11-player squad, with the following players created exclusively for the KLab games. Gallery |-|Color spread= Tsubasa Sao Paulo (BWY).jpg |-|SCT, film= Tsubasa Genzo (film 5).jpg |-|J= Sao Paulo ep37 (J) 1.jpg|Lucy, Sandro, Tsubasa & Leandro Tsubasa ep38 (J) 1.png Sao_Pas_FC_(J).jpg|Leandro, Tsubasa, Sandro & Jorginho Sao Paulo ep38 (J) 0.jpg Sao Paulo ep38 (J) 1.jpg|Tsubasa's pass Sao Paulo ep38 (J) 2.jpg|Jorginho's cross Sao Paulo ep38 (J) 11.jpg|Leandro Sao Paulo ep38 (J) 3.jpg|Leandro vs Keeper Sao Paulo ep38 (J) 5.jpg|Jorginho |-|J (2)= Tsubasa ep38 (J) 1.jpg|Tsubasa's Overhead Sao Paulo ep38 (J) 7.jpg|Sao Paulo's Keeper Flying Drive Shot ep38 (J) 1.jpg|Tsubasa's Flying Drive Shot Tsubasa ep38 (J) 2.jpg Sao Paulo ep38 (J) 4.jpg|Sao Paulo's defenders Sao Paulo ep38 (J) 6.jpg|Sandro Sao Paulo ep38 (J) 8.jpg|Tsubasa's interception Tsubasa ep38 (J) 3.jpg|Using the Santana Turn Tsubasa ep38 (J) 4.jpg|Santana's counter Sao Paulo ep38 (J) 9.jpg|Jorginho & Leandro Tsubasa ep38 (J) 5.jpg Sao Paulo ep38 (J) 12.jpg|Defeating CR Flamengo Tsubasa ep38 (J) 6.jpg|Match aftermath Sao Pas vs Tsubasa (PSX).jpg|Jorginho (Captain Tsubasa J: Get in the Tomorrow) |-|2001= Sao Paulo FC (2001).jpg|Squad Tsubasa_Sao_Paulo_(2001).jpg|Tsubasa Imgresdd.jpg|Pepe SantanavsTsubasa02.jpg|Tsubasa vs Santana |-|2018= Tsubasa SaoPaulo ep34 (2018) 1.jpg |-|Art= Tsubasa - São Paulo FC.jpg Tsubasa_SaoPaulo.png Sao Paulo FC (DT).png |-|Manga= Tsubasa ch8 (BWY).jpg|Home jersey Tsubasa ch10 (BWY).jpg|Away jersey Giorgino Leandro ch06 (BWY) 1.jpg|Jorginho & Leandro captain-tsubasa-road-to-2002-445943.jpg|Radunga & Tsubasa Sao Paulo ch83 (RT) 1.png|Road to 2002 Sao Paulo ch83 (RT) 3.png|Road to 2002 Radunga Tsubasa ch83 (RT) 1.png|Radunga & Tsubasa Santana ch7 (BWY).jpg|Santana vs Tsubasa Rolling Overhead ch8 (BWY) 2.jpg Heel Lift ch8 (BWY) 1.jpg Overhead ch8 (BWY) 1.jpg Sao Paulo ch1 (RT) 1.jpg|Tsubasa & Pepe ready for kick-off 2 Steps Overhead ch1 (RT) 1.jpg|Tsubasa vs Jaigo Notes de:FC São Paulo Category:Brazil's clubs